Check yes, Nala!
by Alama
Summary: Simba wants to go outside and play, Nala only wants to sleep.


**Another Simba/Nala cub one-shot, here you go enjoy!**

This is a little continuation of that story taking place right the events of the last cub one-shot. Simba wants to go outside and poor Nala only wants to sleep… Simba's perspective!

_**Check Yes, Nala!**_

_We're flying through the night we're flying through the night, way up high. The view from here is getting better with you by my side!_

_~ "Check Yes, Juliet" by We the Kings. _

o0o0o

"Nala, hey Nala, get up!"

Impatiently watching as a light colored lioness rolls over in the opposite direction of the awakening noise, burying her nose in the foreleg of an elder lioness, a lone cub scowled. He carefully took the time to maneuver his way out of the own paws that kept him bind in his resting spot, the dignified male was determined to get this little lioness to do the same. Flashing another scowl in the direction of her sleeping form, the juvenile tip-toed carefully around the cave they currently resided in, navigating around the bodies of sleeping cubs, lions, and lionesses as he inched closer to the cub's ear. He pressed his lips against the soft fur against her ear, the slight movement causing her to flinch from the touch, as he attempted to whisper in her ear.

Blearily and aimlessly swatting a paw in the air, the cub attempting to doze back off to her dream-filled fantasy somehow managed to snag the other cub square in the nose. Pulling her paw back, rolling over _again_ comfortably wrapped in the cocoon her mother has created with her paws, resting her chin on her forepaw. A satisfied smirk on her face appears as the voice silences and she's allowed to drift back into the dream world.

Crinkling his nose from the swipe Nala took, the male cub backed away slowly, clearly rethinking his strategy. Padding away slowly Simba took careful decision on his next move, knowing that waking the young lioness is a risky exchange. But yet, he padded forward anyway. Relaxing his composure, the golden cub was careful to keep out of Nala's reach as he lowered himself to the hard stone, daring to raise his voice barely above a whisper calling her name again. He watched with a satisfied smile as her eyes drifted open, but then flinched as her hunter-green eyes illuminated from the darkness of the cavern. Green orbs glowing with a narrow eyed stare, and an echoing low growl.

"_WHAT?!" _she snarled.

Regaining his composure, rising to his paws and flashing a seemingly innocent smile, the Pride Lands Prince gestured his head to the opening of the cavern. Nala watched in disbelief as he parted his lips and whispered. "Follow me."

She shook her head closing her eyes and attempting to roll back over. "Uh-uh, no way Simba, I'm not going out there."

The starry night the cubs had been accompanied by earlier had faded to a dark and cloudy sky, the Great Kings taking refuge behind the shadowy clouds and the light from the moon hidden as well. Droplets of water beat down on the lands with a vibrant force. Nala closed her eyes biding the Prince a silent adieu before rolling on her side, nestling deeper into Sarafina's chest. A paw on her shoulder broke her invisible barrier.

"Come on, please? I want to show you something." Softening his gaze on her, cocking his head to the side, and flattening his ears firmly to his skull, Simba puckered out his lower lip.

"No Si-"Turning her gaze on the cub, the lioness had every intention of denying the golden cub's request. But as she watched his lower lip quiver and that soft loving look in his eyes Simba watched as her demeanor changed. Her eyes softened, the corners of her mouth slowly turning skyward, and her voice softened as she sighed as she whispered "Fine, Simba. Let's go."

Cheering the golden male, accompanied by the light colored she-cub, tiptoed their way out of the darkened cavern, the dual juveniles paused at the entrance. Twisting their heads around to see the sleeping forms of the adults, the two cubs exchanged glances. Simba's one of mischief, Nala's one of uncertainty. Cocking his head to the side, he gave the lioness a confused glance. Turning her head back to the sleeping forms of the adults, he followed her gaze back to her sleeping position, the cocoon formed by Sarafina's paws, he shook his head.

Nala quirked her brow, before lifting her head in the air continuing forward. Colorless paws splashing in the puddles forming on the outer flooring of the stone platform. Fur plastered to her skin, droplets dripping down her chin, she turned on her heel meeting the amber eyed gaze of Simba as she quipped.

"Well, are you coming? This was _your _idea." While her assert was crisp the reflective quality of her eyes told a different story. Simba smiled and followed suit.

Two soaking wet cubs stood side by side in the pouring rain. Bouncing back and forth on their paws the cubs waited for one another to make the first move. Simba stood; his eyes deadlocked on the lioness cub flanking him. Her colorless paws splashed playfully in the pooling water underneath. Swishing her tail in a playful demeanor she lowered her front half to the ground, staring at her reflection. Sticking out her tongue and crossing her eyes for amusement.

Carefully taking advantage of her distracted condition, Simba padded around her, positioning himself in just the right angle, dipping his paw in the substance required, he flicked his paw at the young female. He laughed joyfully as she flinched, taken back at the water slashed in her face, she shook her head. Slightly confused and dazed before her stricken gaze landed on the golden male doubled over rolling on the wet stone. A narrow eyed growling cub brought Simba back to reality, and realized the endangerment of the situation. Her ears pinned to her skull, jade eyes narrowed, and brows knitted together, the she-cub glared at the laughing Prince. Not that Simba would admit it, but Nala could pin Simba to the ground with one paw pulled behind her back. Letting out a cub-like cry, tail tucked between his legs, Simba followed the winding path off of Pride Rock and made a break for the open plains.

Quickly being tailed, Simba slipped into the tall savannah grasses hoping to be hidden in the darkness. His amber eyed gaze looking for a tapered escape. Tree, no. Rock, no. There, slipping into the tall savannah grasses the golden male slinked quickly, yet stealthily, through the darkness of the night. Mud squished between his paws, and coated his pelt, but he had to keep moving, she was going to catch him. He slid into his hiding spot, a fallen hollow log, curled up into a tight ball. It was dark, damp, and frankly smelled musky and there were bugs crawling over his paws. He fought the urge to repel, crinkling his nose, he maintained his position. Pride Land Prince waited for her colorless paws to pass by his hiding place.

Nala had followed his obvious tracks imprinted in the mud. She bent down and found the golden cub cowering in the hollow log. His eyes went wide and he attempted to dash out the other end of the log. Using her agility and skills, sure to be useful for a future huntress, she easily leapt over the log and cut off Simba's escape on the other side. She stood, a look of triumph on her face, jade eyes shimmering.

She backed up and allowed Simba to crawl out of the musky old log. He had barely had time to crawl from this hiding place when Nala lowered her frame to the ground and Simba found himself pinned to the ground, one paw firmly holding down his shoulder, the other she held high inspecting her claws. Yep, one paw held behind her back…

She smiled "Pinned ya."

"Yeah, yeah, just get off of me!" Retorting at his female comrade, the Prince pushed her weight from his shoulders as she smiled contently at the golden male's expense.

Simba scowled, but then couldn't help himself from laughing along. He could never stay mad at Nala for too long, nor could she. They were best friends. Nothing was ever going to change that. Attempting to do the impossible, yet the Prince kept trying, he lowered his own body to the ground, posterior shaking in the air for emphasis, tail raised high, and he took in a sharp breath and leapt into the air. His front paws quickly made contact with Nala's frame, and, he couldn't believe it! She hit the ground! The two cubs tumbled around in the mud soaked ground, growling and laughing as the other fought for dominance over the other. Shifting her weight, Nala countered Simba's next turn, she easily flipped his own weight over hers using her back paws. The male hit the dirt with a sharp exhale of breath and the female smiled with her forepaws pressed firmly on his shoulders, _again…_

"Pinned ya, again" She laughed, inching closer to the other cub's face.

The other cub only extended his tongue in the female's face, a grimace plastered on his own. He unpinned himself from the female's hold, and gently swiped at her shoulder with a playful growl. She returned the gesture and nipped and tugged at Simba's ear.

"Ouch, okay, okay, you win!" Rubbing a paw to his penetrated ear the cub called a truce. She beamed backing away from the prince, who only shook his head flicking his tail agitatedly back and forth. His small amount of head tuff sprouting on his head bristled in the wind picking up around the cubs, the dulling rain cut at their faces. The rain had since died down, and the clouds were beginning to part and expose the stars and the crescent moon of the nighttime sky. They twinkled and illuminated the savannah scenery. Acacia tree leaves glittered from the rain drops, the wet grasses squished beneath a pair of hyperactive juvenile paws. Crickets chirped, and birds sang their nighttime lullabies. The golden male titled his head skyward and stared at the lights. "Look, Nala! This is what I wanted to show you!"

At Simba's excited tone she lifted her gaze to the sky, she quirked her brow. "What? All I see is the stars?"

The inquired cub pointed up to the twinkling lights, a smile on his face. "No, they're not just stars."

"Huh? Simba, did you hit your head when I pinned you?" Arching her brow higher the lioness gave her friend a look that questioned his sanity.

"No!" He cried redirecting Nala's gaze to the stars. His amber eyes brightened in darkness, the corners of his lips slowly upturned. Positioning his friend at just the right angle he pointed his paw, making sure Nala's gaze followed when he said "It's something my dad told me. Look at them Nala. The Great Kings of the Past watch us from those stars."

"Wow, cool!" Her face soon twisting from a confused grimace to a lighted exclamation, she cheered.

"They're always watching over us, and they're always there to guide us." Simba continued proudly, remembering his father's words from earlier that evening. The words formed freely on his tongue. He felt so accomplished to be able to share his father's wisdom, especially with his best friend. "We're never alone."

"That's amazing!" Nala exclaimed. "So does that mean you'll be up there one day too?" She turned her gaze to Simba; his head upturned watching his ancestors of the sky.

A smile creeping onto his face Simba averted his gaze from the Kings to his friend flanking him. Simba, Prince of the Pride Lands, a great King. He liked the sound of that. "Yeah, I guess so."

She muted after that, tapping her paws against the drying mud, tail beginning to swish back and forth. Simba watched her as her eyes narrowed and lowered to her colorless paws. Her brows knitted together, and the corners of her mouth were set in a firm line. The insipid silence was too much to bear. Nudging the beige lioness cub shoulder he flashed a toothy smile. She didn't return it and returned her gaze to the ground.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He finally inquired at his friend's trouble expression. He placed a paw on her shoulder and waited for her response.

The insipid silence continued as Nala kept her gaze averted from the Prince's amber eyes and kept them focused on the grass she was pushing around with her distracted paws. She parted her lips and she hung there at a loss for words before she squeaked "Thank you." Simba let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. Looking at his best friend with a puzzling look, he questioned her thanks. She continued on in a shaky voice. "Thank you, for earlier today…that hyena nearly got me. You saved me Simba, you were _very_ brave." Nala leaned in closer, she lifted her arms gently and quickly around Simba's frame, wrapping him in a faint embrace, before she retreated with an awkward smile on her face, accompanied by the brightness in her eyes. She lowered her sight to her paws once again.

His chest began to flitter; it was beating so loud he was sure the whole savannah could hear! The Prince cleared his throat, and nervously rubbed the back of his neck with a paw. His mouth suddenly felt dry, he licked his lips. He stammered slightly as he piped "T-thanks, you're welcome. I couldn't let them hurt you, you're my best friend."

Nala nodded before she laughed and smirked at the cub. "Hey Simba, guess what?"

"What?"

The she cub lifted a paw to the Prince's shoulder, she giggled. Detaching her paw she turned and dashed off in the other direction. Simba watched as she outstretched her limbs, paws beating into the drying mud. His brain clicked on what the lioness cub was doing when she called over her shoulder between laughs "You're it!"

Simba retorted the unfairness of the situation, before laughing along and chasing after her. His paws threatened to slip from the loosened and slippery grounds. It was slick and muddy but Nala seemed to have no trouble at all keeping her foot as she dashed yards ahead. Naturally, he was determined to do the same. Extracting his claws on his forepaws the Prince kept a firm hold on the loosened pieces of dirt and slippery grasses. His eyes narrowed, brows knitted together, and his lips were set in a firm line. He kept his target in sight, she tried to evade the cub by ducking under rocks and leaping over fallen logs, but Simba mirrored every twist and turn she made. Allowing himself a moment of self-confidence, he laughed, and teasingly called ahead.

He closed his eyes for a quick moment and allowed himself a moment of bliss while still keeping his pace, he opened his eyes. He realized just a moment too late the cub of his pursuit had stopped. She stood firmly staring up at a shadowy figure, her mouth agape and her eyes wide. Try as he might Simba's skidding paws lost their hold on the slippery grass and he crashed right into her backside.

"Uh, you're it?" He sheepishly commented as the two cubs lay together in a tangled heap of paws and limbs.

Nala's expression was unchanged, despite untangling her limbs and rising to her paws again. Simba lifted his gaze to find a shadowy, lanky, figure standing above them. A luminescent pair of emerald green eyes bore down on the lion cubs. Thin lanky limbs stood firmly on the ground, claws extended. A dark, raspy, assert followed.

"Little late for young cubs to be out, isn't it?"

"U-uncle Scar!" the Pride Land Prince squeaked. He backed up, paws skidded backwards, and he flattened his ears to his skull "H-hi. Say hi to Uncle Scar, Nala." Nudging his friend, Nala's frozen facial expression unthawed for a brief moment. She closed her mouth, eyes still wide, and mumbled a quick hello. Her own eyes still taking in the structure of the lanky male, she tried to shake her head.

The dark adult lion scoffed quietly. His eyes flickered down to the young lioness, blatant expression unchanged as he muttered "Charmed."

Simba stepped forward head low and ears still flattened. His amber eyes lightly gazed up at his father's brother, an innocent expression he tried to flash, before he sighed and frowned. "Are you going to tell Dad that we're out here?"

Pulling a paw around his nephew, the unthawed appearance changed into a light smile, he flashed the cub a quick smile. His eyes brightened and his tone softened an octave. "No, no, no, not at all." He ruffled the top of the cub's head rather roughly. "Let's just say it can be our little secret." Nala had since broken her frozen state. She padded closely to her friend that had been released by his uncle's hold. She smiled at her friend and flashed her smile up to the adult male in front of her, but managed to keep her voice silent. Scar nodded and continued forward. "But let's get you cubs inside before something dreadful happens. The open plains can be dangerous for cubs, you know."

Both cubs silently followed the lion through the darkened plains, silently trudging behind. Simba and Nala gently exchanged silent whispers. Laughs and giggles we're exchanged. The two continued on in a blissful haze until Pride Rock came into view. The two cubs stopped at the stone platform stairs.

Scar bid the cubs a silent adieu with a nod of his head and began to somber off to his own cave. Nala scampered on ahead the stone platform and paused at the den entrance. Simba watched his uncle walk quietly to his own sleeping quarters.

He called after him as he began to descend the platform of the excluded cave. Skipping on his paws the cub met the male at the edge. "Hey Uncle Scar! What were _you_ doing out here?"

The prince waited patiently for his uncle's reply. He stared at him with an innocent expression, amber eyes glistening in the moonlight. He sat back on his haunches and wrapped his tail around his paws. Scar smiled down at his nephew ruffled the thin hair tuff on his head for the second time that night. "My dear nephew, that's _my _little secret." Raising Simba to his paws and nudging his backside light with a point nose he gently replied "Now, run along, back to bed."

"No problem, goodnight Uncle Scar." The young cub called over his shoulder generously, and with a smile, he scampered back to Pride Rock.

The Prince met his friend back at the entrance at their caverned home. She had been waiting quietly at the mouth for him to cease bidding a goodnight to his Uncle. They both smiled and sheepishly, trying to hide the act behind closed paws, yawned. Simba accompanied the young lioness cub back to her sleeping place, beside her mother.

Nala tip-toed around her mother and gently arranged herself back into her paws. She smiled at the Pride Land prince and yawned once more, blearily blinking her tired eyes she whispered. "Goodnight, Simba."

"Goodnight, Nala." He smiled "Same thing tomorrow night?"

Through closed eyes and her voice barely audible the corners of her mouth upturned as she whispered her positive response. The cubs made plans to meet at the entrance of the cave the next night as soon as they we're sure their parents fell asleep, and parted ways for the night.

Simba quietly stalked back to his parents that were still soundly asleep. The cub smiled nestled his own frame against the King's side. A smile plainly visible on his face as he snuck one more glance at the beige lioness cub, she was fast asleep. Closing his eyes the golden Prince soon drifted off to a whimsical dream world, dreaming of that lioness cub, and the adventures they would share, together.

**Hmm, a wild Scar appears in the dead of night, where did he come from? Guesses? Hint: It's the night before the stampede. **

**I'd love to hear what you guys think, so please tell me, review! **


End file.
